Arthur's Secrets
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Erotica! After Arthur and Ariadne's wedding, the newly married couple must struggle with  secrets the Point Man has been keeping from his bride. Namely, a child
1. Chapter 1

** ~ After Arthur and Ariadne's wedding, the newly married couple must struggle with secrets the Point Man has been keeping from his bride. Namely, a child. ~**

** Takes place after "Never Hold Back". You don't have to read "Never Hold Back", "Deception", "Arthur's Birthday", "Ariadne's Thread", "Arthur's Totem" or "A Week at this Level" to get this. Although it might be easier and make more sense. Besides, almost all of them have erotica and who doesn't want that? **

** For those of you who have read my early work, you have noticed I have kept Arthur's back story, especially his mother's the same. In "Ariadne's Thread", it's reveled that she died of a brain tumor. Although I made it seem both his parents are gone. Here, his father is still alive.**

** In my other work, Arthur's mother's name is Audrey. If I were to cast Arthur's mother in a movie, I would have cast Summer Glau. Not only is she a real ballerina, but I think she and JGL look a lot alike. **

** I made his mother a dancer because I felt this explained how it was so easy for him to run around rotating hallways in "Inception".**

** This story is a Thank You to my readers. I've been monitoring how many hits each of my stories gets and the numbers just boggle my wicked little mind! It fills my heart up to bursting to know I've had so many people reading my work. **

** Thank you all so much. **

**Pls enjoy and review. **

Arthur's Secrets

~ Audrey had woken up feeling dizzy. The memory of the doctor's diagnosis still heavy on her mind. She looked at the scrap booking supplies still on the dinning room table. John, her husband, hated the mess but allowed it. She was making those scarp books for her only child. For Arthur.

Her son was only 8 and already a fine little gentleman. His mother would often lose herself on thoughts of what he would be like when he was a grown man. She was grateful the boy had taken after herself and her own father in looks and manners. She didn't want Arthur to be like his father.

She hated this thing. Growing in her head. An unwelcome intruder that was ticking away. Closing the time and space she had left with Arthur. The Doctors had said it was a rare, inoperable brain tumor. One that would kill her in just a few months. Lately, she had started seeing things. Specters that she knew could not be real. Things that worried and scared her son, but annoyed her husband.

News of her diagnosis had caused her to leave the ballet company she had worked with since she was a teenager. She was the Prima ballerina for the New York Ballet and had held the position for years. Her likeness graced the posters outside of the theater as she was the star the showcase.

Now, she was a dieing swan. It had been a painful decision to leave the work she loved so much, but she wanted to spend the last few months with Arthur.

Her precious son had dressed himself for school. Tied his own tie in that careful fastidious way of his. His parents had told him last month about what was happening to Audrey. His mother had tried to be sensitive about it. Tell him it wasn't contagious, that it didn't hurt. That if she acted odd or funny, it wasn't because of anything he had done.

John had grown tired of her soft approach.

"What it means Arthur, is that your mother is going to die. That she is _not_ going to be here for Christmas or your Birthday. That she is going to die and never come back. The doctor said she will die around summer. Do you understand?" He asked the child. His voice curt and businesslike.

Arthur's eyes had welled up. Looking at his beloved mother. How could someone as young and pretty as her die? She was vital to his happiness. He needed her. He couldn't be alone with this man. Not without his mother.

Audrey had looked at her cold hardhearted husband as her son started to cry. His 8 year old world falling apart.

John had become frustrated that his son was crying like a little girl and left. That was when Audrey had her first nose bleed. Her son had gallantry got her a tissue and she thanked him. Telling him he was a good boy, and would be a wonderful husband someday.

"I'll never get married." He sobbed as she held him. "I'll never be happy again." He told his mother. She shushed him.  
>"No, you will. I promise." She told him. "You know what else? I promise I'll be there to see you get married. Married to a wonderful girl. One who's smart and pretty and almost worthy of you. I'll see you. Even if you can't see me." She whispered. A conspiratorial secret. "I promise I'll be there for you."<p>

~ But she hadn't been. The day she died it was the first day of summer break. Audrey had finished her scrap books for her son. Completed letters for him to open on various milestones of his life.

She had been so confused all week. Complaining of noise and birds and strange voices.

Arthur had gotten used to it. Gently telling her he would shoo the birds away. Tell people to be quite.

She like to listen to her ballet music and would ask her son what time it was. She didn't want to be late for rehearsals. Rehearsals, that she forgot she was no longer apart of.

"I can't be late for work. People look to me as an example. We must always set a good example." She would say in her sweet voice. "That is why we always dress nice, and act nice."

She told him this as she arranged fresh cut day breaker roses a fan had sent to her.

"We don't do those things to show off, Arthur. We do those things because if you are surrounded by people with good manners, you will become a person who has good manners. We become what we see." She told him with a contented little smile.

Her delicate hands wandered down to the large sapphire pendant she liked to wear. A gift from her own father when she had done her first performance with the company when she was only 13. Audrey watched the sun sparkled off the stone. Remembering that day. Her happiest day until her son had entered her world.

Arthur nodded as he cleared the dinning room table. A perfect spot for the lively roses his mother had trimmed and arranged.

His father stormed into the room, ready for work. Despite his wife's ailing health. He had not taken a day off. Had not slowed down. He retreated from her illness as if it was contagious. He spent long hours at work. Always away from home. When he was home, he slept in the guest room.

"Will you be home by dinner?" Audrey asked breathlessly.

"No. Lots to do today at the office." He said.

"I was hoping we could take Arthur to the zoo. You could take the day off. You own the company." She told him.

"Audrey, I don't _want_ to take the day off." he said coldly. Arthur barely had time to turn around and give his father that same cold look of the Point Man, before his mother collapsed on the floor. Her slight willowy dancer's body, seemed especially delicate as she lay there, helpless.

Her chivalrous son came to her aide, cradling her head on his lap as he tried to revive her.

"Enough of that foolishness, Audrey." John barked as he looked away. His cold steel eyes not wanting to pity her. As if she had fainted to call attention to herself.

He gave his son a hard look.

"Well, you take care of this." He told Arthur.

John took his brief case and abandoned them. Audrey calling softly for John to come back.

She died an hour later. Her son was with her. She had talked of silly things. Telling him to remember to put his clothes out for school. To make sure his uniform was nice and neat.

"Is that little girl still being mean to you?" She asked

"Becky Lawson?" He asked. "Sometimes."

"She likes you."

"She _hates_ me." Arthur said looking at his hands. His mother was laid out on the sofa. Smiling at him. Her breathing slow and steady. Breath was hard to take in now.

"No, when a girl likes a boy, she's always mean to him."

"She threw her shoe at me." Arthur told her. Confused.

"Well, that means she _really_ likes you." Audrey said with a smile.

"I hate girls."

"You won't always. I promise." Audrey said. "There will come a day when you'll like girls. Always be nice to girls and women Arthur. Always treat them like ladies. Promise me."

"I promise." He whispered.

Audrey complained about the birds again. Her eyes going unfocused. She slipped away before Arthur could tell her he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**22 years later...**

~ The Wedding had been monstrously stressful. There were place setting to arrange and guests to invite. The couple had sworn at first that the nuptials would be small and intimate. They had somehow ballooned into something out of control.

Soon Ariadne was clad in a ridiculously expensive custom made gown, in a posh hotel with a Rolls Royce waiting to take her to a lavishly decorated church. She wondered briefly where the money had come from for such an affair. Arthur writing checks and not even caring about the cost. He wanted things done right.

She had sent her father an invitation. Had waited for his reply, but secretly knew that he wouldn't come. She had asked Miles to give her away. A privilege the older gentleman was ecstatic to do. He fawned and fussed over the Bride as if she were really his own daughter. Beaming as he escorted her down the aisle. Even dancing the first dance with her.

The vows had been perfect. Arthur stealing little glances at his blushing bride through her veil. Ariadne could barely contain her own smiles.

They had adjourned to an extravagant reception hall that had a beautifully catered dinner and reluctantly cut into an amazingly decorated wedding cake.

Ariadne had been grateful they had hired a wedding planner. All they had to do was show up and say "I do".

Arthur's own father had attended. A tall intimidating man who commanded a room with his deep, piercing gray eyes. He seemed indifferent to his only child's wedding. Barely gave Ariadne a nod. He acted as if the entire ceremony were just some party that he was obligated to attend.

The groom spent a required amount of time with his cold father before returning to his bride and his friends. Cobb, his best man, gave a touching toast as James and Phillipa happily chased the other children of the guests around the reception hall. All the single women, and some of the married women, were transfixed by the handsome widower.

Eames, on a break from Sadie had acted like a predatory shark with the single women at the wedding. Only to elicit the wraith of his ex, Ariadne's maid of honor. Sadie cornered him and, in harsh French, shouted and cursed him before the couple savagely started making out.

Their relationship back on again.

"Congratulations, Arthur." The Point Man's father said as he prepared to leave. He didn't want to stay any longer. Watching guest get drunk and act happy.

"Thank you, Sir." Arthur said formally as the two of them shook hands. Seeming more like strangers then father and son.

"You to... um..." The father of the Groom struggled.  
>"Ariadne." The Bride said with a warm smile. Trying to invite her new father in law to warm up to her.<p>

The older man's eyes alighted on the distinctive sapphire ring that was on the Architect's hand. A touch of remembrance of the wife who had worn the same stone on a pendant. John cut those biting gray eyes at his son. His gaze not filled with happy intentions.

Arthur didn't flinch. Didn't look away. He was not a child anymore.  
>Arthur's father coughed rudely and didn't give the couple another look.<p>

"I know you said you weren't close to your Dad, but..." Ariadne said as she watched the bitter old man leave in a limo.

Ariadne pulled on her husband's sleeve, forcing him to lean down so she could kiss his cheek.  
>"I'm glad you didn't take after him." She whispered.<p>

Arthur laughed. His warm brown eyes alight with the joy of the day.

"I want you to meet our family lawyer. He's been a friend of mine for years. I go to him for everything.

Arthur proudly showed off his new bride to Mr. Mcline. A pleasingly plump old man who embraced the Point Man heartily.

"So glad to see this day, Son." The lawyer said. "You know, I remember seeing him grow up." He said to Ariadne. "Moodiest boy ever. So glad to see him settled down with a nice girl. So pleased." He said honestly. The old man sincere and kind.

Arthur looked embarrassed as the family lawyer recounted all the horrors of Arthur's adolescence, his ill fated attempts at running away from home. How he had stayed with the Mcline's in there house for an entire summer that year.

Mr. Mcline's equally pleasant and plump wife told her about how she was afraid Arthur would be a short man.  
>"I was so glad to see him come back from boarding school his senior year. He had grown at least a foot. It was such a growth spurt! He left a boy one year and came back a man!" She lamented, tearing up. Brushing invisible lint off of Arthur's suit. The way a proud mother would.<p>

The Point Man chuckled and tried to find a way out of this conversation. Ariadne felt her face was hurting she was laughing so much.

Finally, the couple made their getaway. Ariadne had changed into a sensible yet bride worthy travel suit as her husband opened the door of a red sports coupe. The happy guests waived excitedly to the couple as they drove off.

~ On an empty beach in La Rochelle, Arthur watched the tied roll in. The wedding had been exhausting for them both. Yet, they had energy left to make love for the first time as husband and wife. Ariadne had wanted to slip into her carefully selected wedding lingerie, but Arthur couldn't wait.

She was now sleeping peaceful as the Point Man wandered the mid-night beach. A bottle of champagne in one hand. A sealed envelope in the other.

The envelope contained no wedding card or discreet cash as a present. It was one of the many letters his mother, Audrey, had written him. They were to be opened on the day of each milestone. Audrey's way of being there for her cherished son.

He had dutifully opened each one according to the event labeled. Each of his birthdays. His graduation. His first real job. His first love. His first heart break. Audrey was a planner, just like her son.

Arthur planted himself firmly in the sand and carefully opened the letter. The moonlight bright enough to see his mother's beautiful feminine script.

_My Darling Arthur,_

_ Today, your married. I can scarcely think of such a thing. Right now you are watching cartoons. Telling me about a girl in class who picks on you. _

_ I promised you once I would be there and you doubted me at the time. But see, in my own way, I am here. Right here. Always. _

_ Although I have not met this girl, I know she will be wonderful. You were always so mindful with everything, I know you have chosen a wife with equal care and thought. _

_ I know I would approve of her. Although the mother in me is screaming no girl will ever be worthy of such a fine son as you. _

_ My precious baby. A man now. You have the responsibility of a wife. It's not easy. My own father, your grandfather, made it look easy. He was the rock that our family leaned on. He was caring and kind. Strong and capable. I hope that you will be that kind of husband. _

_ Be a shelter for your wife to go to. Always be on her side. Even if she is wrong. _

_ Nothing means more to a woman then a man who fights for her. _

_ Never stop courting your wife, Arthur. Always treat her as if she is the most important part of your world. Put her needs above all others, even your own. _

_ Let her love, and care for you. Let her be your shelter. Let her protect you._

_ Keep no secrets from her. Always share your fears with her. She can help you overcome them. _

_ Love her fearlessly and you will both be happy. _

_ All of my love, _

_Mother _

Arthur found he had been crying. The echo of his mother's voice coming back to him as he read her words. He had always followed her advice. It had been good advice. Even if she hadn't taken it herself.

Audrey had married a brute of a man. Her loveliness, stunted by the devil she was forced to be wedded to.

Arthur sipped the champagne and slid his mother's letter back into the envelope.

~ In their little honeymoon suite, Ariadne wasn't in bed. Arthur looked around and turned when he heard the bathroom door click. His bride stood before him. Radiant in a white gown that disguised nothing. Her soft body, beautiful in the sultry yet virginal attire.

"Wow." Arthur said. Calling her by her new last name, with a _Mrs_. attached.

She giggled.

"Do you like it?" She questioned.  
>"I feel bad I didn't wait for you to put that on before." He admitted letting his hands play over the fluid fabric. He kissed her. His warm lips touching hers. Tasting her. She tasted like wedding cake and champagne.<p>

"It's alright." She whispered. "We have the rest of our lives now."

He picked her up. As if she weighed nothing at all. Holding her to his body as he took her back to bed.

~ The couple spent a week in the French city. Loving every aspect of their honeymoon and loving each other more. They finally returned to their spacious home in Paris that had been tastefully decorated to suit their life and style.

The Point Man carrying her over the thresh hold as their elderly neighbors smiled at them. Ariadne was giggling and laughing as she ran to their bedroom.

The planner in Arthur checked his phone messages. There were a lot of them. They had promised each other no cell phone or interruptions during their honeymoon. They had cut themselves off from the world.

When Ariadne cam back into the front parlor she saw her husbands face was like stone. His body had not moved from the phone. He seemed lost in thought.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's happened?"

He snapped back to life. His face heavy and troubled.

"That was Mcline." He said "My father died in New York the day before yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**18 years ago...**

~ Arthur was spitting out blood from his latest fight. He had fallen victim to the bullies of his exclusive all boys privet school, after class had let out for the day. He was smaller then most of the kids his age. The bigger boys thought the future Point Man would be an easy target, only to find that Arthur was more then ready to fight back.

He had retreated into the bathroom of the public library after the fight. Pleased that he had held his own. He spat into the sink again until his saliva had become clear and his bleeding had stopped.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His face would be bruised, and the cuts on his face were evidence of the boys throwing him onto the asphalt.

Arthur left the restroom. He always went to the large public library after school. He liked this place. He loved to read. Loved being surrounded by books. The smell of them. The fact that he was surrounded by the most wonderful stories made him feel not so alone. Whenever he would read a book, he felt it become apart of his soul. He needed his soul around him.

He pulled out a letter he had been reading over and over lately. One his mother wrote to him. The subject of bulling.

_Arthur,_

_ I hope your not the one who is the bully. I doubt you are. You never seemed to be an angry little boy. But by the time you finally read this, you may be very angry indeed. _

_ If you are the bully, I want you to stop. Understand that there are people in this world who have a hard life. They don't need you making things worse. _

_ If you find yourself being bullied, I can only console you with the fact that I can sympathize. I've been in a position where I was lacking in some areas and strong in others. _

_ I've had people treat me poorly because I was a good dancer and they had nothing they were good at except being popular. So, they would work very hard to bring me down. To find a chink in my armor that they could use against me. _

_ It was hard at times. I wish I could say that I let their insults and coldness roll of me. But there were times, they hurt me to the bone. _

_ Time and wisdom cured most of those pains however. Understanding and forgiveness comes with age and experience. _

_ I wish I could tell you not to fight, but boys are different. You may have to fight. All I can tell you is that it will pass. This is part of the growing pains of life. It's hard as child because you don't know how to deal with it. _

_ It's hard as an adult because you should have outgrown it. _

_ Stay strong and true to yourself. Surround yourself with friends and people who comfort you. Who make you a better person. Know that you are a better person then those who would hurt you. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Mother. _

"I knew I would find you here." Came a girls voice.

Arthur had cloistered himself in a seldom used section of the stacks. He could hide here until the library closed. He looked up at he friend, then looked back into his letter. Folding it carefully and putting it back in it's assigned envelope.

"Billy Ryan and his gang?" Becky Lawson asked. Her hands going to the scratches on his face.

Arthur jerked his face away. That same dark look on his face that would make the Point Man so intimidating.

"I guess 6th grade isn't exactly working out for either of us." Becky sighed as she sank down onto the floor next to him.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur asked. "When was the last time you got beat up?"

"Girls have there own way of being cruel." Becky said sadly. "What are you reading?"

"Last of the Mohicans." Arthur said. Holding up a worn copy.

"Again?" She asked. A smile teasing her lips. "You like that kind of thing?"

"I don't tease you for reading Pride & Prejudice six billion times." Arthur laughed.

"Pride & Prejudice is a _masterpiece_. Jane Austen had a beautiful mind. James Fenimore Cooper wrote juvenile literature."

"Jane Austen was an old spinster who only wrote romances. About a life she never had." Arthur said defensively. Trying hard to keep the smile off his face. Hating how Becky always challenged him.

She went to public school but was in the gifted programs. She and Arthur had been friends since they were in grade school together. After his mother's death, she had stopped throwing her shoes at him. Even given him a home made sympathy card.

She had kept him from pulling up too far into himself. Forcing him to talk to her. Bring him back into the real world.

"So did you win?" She asked. After they had a hearty round of debate on gender specific literature.

"I didn't lose." Arthur confessed. A smile finally reaching his eyes.

Becky smiled. Arthur thinking how warm and inviting her brown eyes were. Like chocolate. Like he could fall into them.

She kissed him, before he even knew what had happened. He wasn't prepared for it. Wasn't ready. He blinked and felt the tingle of her kiss on his lips. At 12, it was his first kiss. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He had hoped his first kiss would have been from a pretty girl. Not plain old Becky Lawson. Who he never saw in that light before.

Becky Lawson, who teased him and used to throw her shoes at him. Becky Lawson, with the crooked teeth and untidy hair and freckles.

Suddenly, she didn't seem so plain to him. He noticed the three freckles dotting her nose. Her large brown eyes. Her teeth, giving her a little half smile. Her hair, the way it looked like honey in the lights of the library.

"I have to get home." She said with a shrug and a smile. She stood to leave, leaving the future Point Man to hurriedly put his books in his bag.

Arthur shouldered on his backpack and went with her. Beginning a ritual of him taking the bus home with her each evening to her house, then riding the bus back home alone. A tradition that would carry them to high school.

~ Once at home, Arthur went strait to his room. The housekeeper telling him she had saved dinner for him. His father, still presumably at work.

The elegantly appointed town home empty and cold without his mother there.

His room was his happy place. He had all the latest games and trappings of youth. Neatly organized and clean. He went to his closet and pulled free a hidden floorboard. A place in his room his father didn't know about.

This was where he kept his letters. The letters his mother wrote to him.

He could still feel Becky Lawson's lips on his. Still felt the way his heart was beating wildly in his young chest as he rode the bus with her home. Wondering if he should hold her hand.

Was she his girlfriend now? Was it okay to hold a girls hand after she kissed you?

_Dear Arthur,_

_ Your first kiss. WOW. That's great news. You must be so excited. I know I was after my first kiss. I was 13 years old. I was at ballet practice when my spotter Jason Wills stole a kiss from me when the teacher wasn't looking._

_ I remember blushing all through rehearsal. All the girls were mad for Jason Wills. He was the cutest boy ever. It was even better because all the girls in class were looking at us and they were so angry and jealous. It was wonderful. _

_ I hope your first kiss was just as magical. That the girl you kissed was just as sweet and innocent as I was. That you remembered to treat her like a lady. That you will always remember to treat her like a lady. _

_ You only get one first kiss. Remember it always. Cherish it's memory in your heart as a tender thing. A transition from youth to manhood. Love the girl forever in that same sweet way you do now. Keep her there in your heart, no matter what happens to the both of you. _

_ I love you, so very much._

_ Mother. _

Arthur nodded and placed the tick stationary back into it's envelope. Feeling Audrey's voice coming from her old fashioned script. Comforted, he went to bed.

Forgetting all about the bullies at school. His father, everything but Becky Lawson and her crooked smile, her honey colored hair, her chocolate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Ariadne had never been to New York. She knew Arthur had spent his early years here and that his father had still lived in Manhattan, but the Point Man had never felt the need to return to the city unless it was work related.

Before he had met her, Arthur had traveled the world. First with the military, then with Cobb and his work in Extraction. When he met the Architect, he had finally settled down in one spot. Arthur had made his home in Paris with Ariadne.

She wished she could have gone to New York under happier circumstances. The city was amazing.

~ In Mr. Mcline's neat little office, Arthur and Ariadne sat looking at the building's from the lawyer's expansive view. The Architect in her was drawn to the efficient designs. The melting pot of styles that made the architecture here so different.

"So sorry, I'm running late." Mcline burst in. The kindly lawyer clutching papers and documents.  
>"Oh Ariadne, so glad to see you again." He said setting down the papers and pulling her into a warm hug. She had to smile at him. Taking in the smell of his lunch he no doubt had just finished. Salami and peppers. Horse radish.<p>

The lawyer gave Arthur a hug as well even if the Point man would have preferred a handshake.

"Now, I have a _lot_ to go over with you. First of all, your father's company has done very well for the past _fifteen quarters_. Impressive. That means your inheritance as his only heir, will be... sizable. I recommend a trust. Protect you from the outrageous tax laws. Protect the company as well. You know your father employed hundreds of thousands all over the continental U.S." Mcline was saying.

Ariadne felt her brow crease. She didn't understand. Arthur's father owned a company? With hundreds of thousands of employees? Arthur was an heir? Sizable inheritance?

He had never talked about money with her. Arthur was the kind of man who played things close to the vest. She had never really asked because their work in extraction had paid so well. Money was not that much on an issue. She knew he paid their bills on time. That he had bought the home they lived in. She assumed it had a mortgage but didn't really ask. Their bank accounts had been separate and always fat. Now, things were different. Arthur was different.

The Point Man and the lawyer were talking about stocks now. About shifting assets and holdings into different corporate accounts. About releasing press statements. Letters to stock holders. Notice of intent. Appointing a proxy. Hiring an investment lawyer, a tax lawyer and other special lawyers to handle all the money.

Ariadne felt her head swim.

She was barely able to pick up on the next topic.

"Now, there is the issue of Miss Rebecca Lawson and her child. Our office has handled the issue of child support-" Mcline was saying.

Arthur stiffened and readjusted his suit as he interrupted him.  
>"Ariadne." the Point Man said. "This must be boring to you. Why don't you go to a museum or something?" Arthur asked. His face was uncharacteristically nervous and jittery.<p>

She looked back at him worriedly.  
>"Now?" She asked.<br>"There is nothing here that will interest you. Just boring talk about business." Arthur said avoiding her eyes.

She picked up that he was hiding something from her.

"Um, my secretary has been pining to see the Guggenheim. I'm sure she would be good company if I gave her the day off." Mcline offered.

Ariadne nodded dumbly as she tried to search her husbands face for clues as to what he was hiding. Arthur avoided her gaze at all costs.

~ Edwina Sharp was a brainy, bookish girl. Too thin and pale with thick glasses. Her tiny frame was one that rivaled ever the Architect's.

"So glad to have someone to come out here with me." Edwina was saying as they strolled among the exhibits. Her hands cradling an old fashioned lacy handkerchief that she kept close to her dainty little nose. She was like and old woman trapped in a young woman's body.

"I hate going out in the city alone. So many crazy people." Edwina added.

Ariadne had to laugh. She was actually having fun with the poor, nerdy Edwina Sharp. She recognized that she had been the unfortunate soul who ate her school lunches alone, who read every book in the library and believed someday prince charming would come. Edwina was the social outcast. It was acceptable to over look her.

But Edwina was nice. Pleasant and considerate. She always asked Ariadne what she wanted to do. The two women liked the same art, same books, same movies. Edwina had none of Sadie's fearlessness and yet was a perfect match for Ariadne. Someone to enjoy the day with.

"So Arthur, he's your husband?" Edwina asked. Sounding like she was recovering from a head cold.

"Yes, we got married in Paris last week." Ariadne said.

"How romantic." Edwina said in a far away voice. "Mr. Mcline has a picture of Arthur in his office. He looks a lot different now. I think it was when Arthur was still in the military. I always thought he was Mr. Mcline's son. I've only been working for him for a few months now."

"Did you ever see Arthur's father?" Ariadne asked. She and Edwina exchanged dark looks before laughing.

"Awful man." Edwina said. "I know it's not nice to talk that way about your father in law, especially not when he died, but he was always so hateful to me and the other employees."

"No your right." Ariadne said. "He was rather curt at our wedding." She confided. Edwina giggled as the two women shared secrets. The way teenage girls would.

~ "So he said 'quick, give me a kiss.'" Ariadne said telling Edwina the story of her and Arthur's first kiss over ice cream. She had neglected the whole dream sharing aspect of it and made it seem like they were just people in a random hotel.

"I kissed him thinking the people in that hotel would assume we were a couple. When I looked back, they were still gawking at us. Then, you know what he said to me? 'It was worth a shot'. He knew they were still going to be looking at us." Ariadne laughed as Edwina giggled.

"That's so amazing. That he just went and tricked you into kissing him." Edwina said. Her cheeks glowing red at the thought.

Ariadne nodded.

"Yes, it was." Ariadne said.

"How long are you and Arthur going to be in the city?" Edwina asked.

"I have no idea." Ariadne confessed. "I think his father's death is a big deal. What with him running a business and all."

"Oh yes. That man was CEO of a national corporation. Now that he's gone, all kinds of things have to be done for Arthur to inherit the empire." Edwina admitted. Her bug like eyes popping out of her glasses.

"Empire?" Ariadne repeated. "Edwina, how much of an... _empire_ is it?" She asked.

Mr. Mcline's nerdy secretary gave the Architect detailed information about the total net worth of the corporation. How, Arthur was now a very wealthy man. That his wealth might even rival Robert Fischer.

"Surely you knew all of this." Edwina said. Ariadne came back to reality. Her heart pumping too quick. Her mind racing as the numbers were so staggering that it was meaningless.

"Um yes, just you know how it is. The secretary knows more then the clients." Ariadne tried to laugh it off.

'Why would Arthur keep such a think from me?' She wondered. Another thing was niggling her. 'Rebecca Lawson and her child. Child support.' The way Arthur had stiffen when the topic cam up. Who were they?

"If your going to be in the city for a while, maybe we can go to see a show or something." Edwina asked hopefully.

"I've got loads of vacation time." She rushed ahead. "Mr. Mcline won't mind so long as I get my work done in the morning. We can go out in the afternoons."

"That sounds great." Ariadne said. Liking the idea of a pleasant girlfriend to go to shows with.

"Can I call you Ari?" Edwina asked suddenly. Catching the Architect by surprise.

"Um sure." Ariadne said.

Edwina clasped her thin, little hands together and whispered _good_ under her breath. Ariadne had to smile at that. Edwina Sharp was just wanting a friend. Was overcome with a childish delight to have one.

"Can I call you Eddie?" Ariadne asked. Filled with the same foolishness.

"Yes!" Edwina practically shouted.

~ It was late before the Point man finally came back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry about the meeting." He said. As she rubbed his shoulders. He was tenser then normal.

"Your not mad are you? For kicking you out?" He asked.

"No, I have a really nice time with Mcline's Secretary, Edwina. Were going out again tomorrow to see Cats." She told him.

"That's good. Tomorrow will be another long day for me. I'm glad you found someone to spend our time here with." Arthur told her.

She kissed his cheek and he let out a long contented sigh.

"Not the best way to start a marriage, is it?" He asked.

"You couldn't help it Arthur." Ariadne said.

She had to ask him. Had to find out the truth.

"Arthur?" She asked hesitatingly, feeling like a gold digger. "Are... are you rich now?" She asked.

The Point Man stiffened.

"My father was rich." Arthur said. "I inherited part of the company when I turned 18. I... I always had money. Now with him gone... yes. I guess I am."

He turned around and looked at her.

"Your new friend, Edwina, did she tell you?" He asked.

"She did. But don't be mad at her. I could have found out the information from the internet." She said looking down at her hands.  
>"Arthur, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.<p>

The Point Man sighed and said nothing. Not sure of what to say.

"Did you... were you worried I would only want to be with you for the money?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said. "This life... my father's life." He sighed. "It was never who I was."

"You shouldn't have kept this secret from me." She said softly. Tears welling up.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry. It's just this kind of thing might have scared you." He told her. "I don't tell a lot of people about it."

She nodded. Trying to understand.  
>"Arthur, is there anything else? Anything else you've been keeping form me?" She asked. Wanting to give him the opportunity to tell her everything.<p>

He looked her in the eye.

"No." He said. "There's nothing else."

~ While in the shower, Ariadne rang Edwina Sharp.

"Hi Ari!" Her new Best Friend chirped.

"Hi Eddie, listen, sorry to call so late but Arthur forgot to pick up the file you have on Rebecca Lawson."

"Oh no!" Edwina cried. "Don't worry Ari! I will give it to him first thing in the morning!" She said eager to please.

"No that's not necessary, he won't have time to look at it anyway. He just wants you to make a copy and bring it to me when we go out tomorrow. I can give it to him when he gets home." Ariadne said. Feeling like a sneak.

"Sure thing Ari!" Edwina chirped happily.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**13 years ago...**

In a posh hotel room, Arthur and Becky had retreated from Prom night. The couple had been dating for three years already. He had taken her to her senior prom and been the envy of all the girls there. Most of the girls knew who that smart girl Becky Lawson dated. A rich boy who's father owned a major corporation. They looked on the couple with cruel, jealous stares.

Arthur and Becky had danced all night long, before a limo driver took them to them to the honeymoon suit of the finest hotel in New York. The young couple grinning stupidly at each other the whole ride up to the top floor.

This was the night. The night they had been waiting for. They had been each others best friend for years. Been a couple for almost their entire high school careers and they were madly in love.

~ "It was alight?" The 17 year old Arthur asked. He was breathing hard. His face nervous. Becky smiled back at him Her pretty honey colored hair lay sprawled out on the pillow.

She smiled that half smile of hers. Wrapping her arms around him. Pulling her close.

"It was good." She breathed. Equally out of breath. They had both lost their virginity to one another. After months and months of deciding that they were ready.

They had engaged in heavy petting before. Intense foreplay. Or just fooling around as some of the kids called it. They were both deeply in love with each other and knew they time was right. They were ready for this night.

"So... I was okay?" He asked again. Worried. Becky laughed.

"It was _great,_ Arthur." She promised him. Meeting his eyes.

He kissed her sweetly. Never getting used to being naked with a woman. Loving the feel of his skin on hers. His heart beating fast. His hands always shaking. He had been wanting this to happen for so long. Could not imagine it with anyone but Becky. His one true love.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She said smiling back at him. Her face bright and happy.

~ Arthur and Becky stayed the entire night in that hotel room Feeling like grown ups. Being in love but without any of the hardships.  
>"So your off to Dartmouth?" She asked after room service had brought them breakfast.<p>

Arthur nodded.  
>"My father thinks I need to go to his old school, but I don't want to follow in his footsteps." Arthur confessed.<p>

The future Point Man had told only Becky that he had been spending every summer with the family lawyer Mr. Mcline and his family. It had been a peaceful refuge to come home from boarding school.  
>Becky sighed.<p>

"I guess I can wait another 4 years for you." She offered sadly.  
>"Were going to see each other." Arthur said. Feeling like this was goodbye.<p>

"I'll be a Harvard." She said with a sad look. "Your going to meet some pretty college girl. Forget me." She said.  
>"I will not. I'll never forget about you. I promise." He swore. "It's only a few years. We will call each other everyday."<p>

"What if it doesn't last?" Becky asked. Her deep brown eyes wide with worry.  
>"It will. I'll always love you." Arthur said. "Well, finish college. Get married and you'll be a mom. That's always been the plan." Arthur smiled.<br>He kissed her.  
>"What if I want my own career?" She asked with a laugh.<p>

"Were going to be happy, together." Arthur said. "That's what the future holds. I promise."

**12 years ago...**

_Dear Arthur,_

_ Things at school are going good. My classes are interesting. I like this idea you have about_ _emailing love letters. It is more romantic then a phone call. I know I said it before, but you were born in the wrong century. _

_ I can't wait till next weekend when your out for winter break. I miss you terribly. _

_ Love always,_

_ Becky_

**11 years ago...**

_Dear Becky,_

_ I miss you. I know it's so silly to start a letter like that but it's true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's crazy, who meets the love of there life while still in grammar school? Maybe things just fit for us._

_ I love you. I will never love anyone more._

_Arthur_

**10 years ago...**

_Dear Arthur,_

_ It was so wonderful to spend the entire summer with you. To bad we spent it all inside. He! He! _

_I cherish our stolen summer together and can't wait till graduation._

_ I can't wait till we get our own place together, our wedding. So much to look forward to._

_Love always,_

_Becky_

**9 years ago...**

_Dear Becky,_

_ I have made a decision that greatly effects us but I feel right about. I've joined the military. They have such exciting new technology and I will be on the ground floor. Work in a fascinating fields I'm really not allowed to talk about. _

_ I've never been so excited about anything before. I start officer's training a week after graduation. _

_ Please say you understand. It's only 4 more years. _

_Arthur_

**9 years ago...**

_Arthur,_

_ What do you mean you joined the military? We had plans and now you write and tell me that you signed a four year contract and start officer's training class a week after graduation? How could you do this to us?_

_Becky_

**8 years ago...**

_Becky,_

_ Stop ignoring my calls and emails. Talk to me. I've been gone for months for boot camp and I needed your support. I never meant to hurt you. Please. Write me. Call me. _

_I love you_

_Arthur_

**7 years ago...**

_Arthur,_

_ I'm glad to hear your learning about such interesting things with Mr. Cobb and his wife. I miss you. I'm glad we can start talking together like adults. _

_ I agree, I want us to get back together. But it will take time. Your always busy with work now. You barely have time to call or write me._

_ I ran into your Dad the other day at the law firm I work at now. He keeps asking about you. He really loves you. He's not nearly so evil as you've made him out to be. _

_Becky_

**7 Years ago...**

_My Darling Becky,_

_ So happy were going to spend the holidays together. I can't stop thinking about the times we were together. I never want to fight again. Going all that time without talking to my best friend was the worst time in my life. _

_ My work keeps me so busy now. By the time the holidays get here, it will have been over 2 years since we've seen each other. Since I've been able to touch you. I've missed touching you. _

_ I love you. We can work this out. I may have a surprise for you when I land in New York. I will make our plans real. I promise. _

_All my love, _

_Arthur. _


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Ariadne waited patiently for Edwina to arrive. She adjusted and then re-adjusted the cup of coffee in front of her. Trying to look nonchalant. Trying to not look nervous.

She knew Arthur was keeping something from her. Her mind working wildly the night before. He had looked her in the eye and said he had no more secrets, but then who was this Rebecca Lawson person? Why was Mr. Mcline's office making child support payments to her? How was Arthur involved?

Her common sense told her there could be only one answer. Arthur had a child with this woman. Why he didn't want her to over hear the details of support. Arthur had a secret love child that he never told her about. Just like he never told her about his inexplicable fortune.

She felt all the wind go out of her chest at the idea. All her breath unable to stay in her body. Her heart felt heavy. So very heavy.

She caught sight of Edwina climbing out of a cab and put on a happy face. Waving at her. The frail little secretary waived merrily back. Glad just to meet a friend.

"Ari! I brought that paper work you wanted." Edwina said. "Arthur never came into the office today."

"He didn't?" Ariadne said in surprise. "He told me he was going to be there." Ariadne said and then wished that she hadn't. She didn't want Edwina to know her suspicions. This was yet another lie the Point Man had told her.

The Architect sighed as she took the folder from the nerdy Edwina Sharp. She wanted to rip it open right there and read it. But tried to compose herself.

The two women ordered lunch and talked of a new novel they both had read. It was refreshing to engage in the kind of girl talk that she never had with Sadie.

"Are you and Arthur, wanting a family?" Edwina asked. Her big bug like eyes honest and caring.

Something about Edwina made Ariadne trust her.

"To tell you the truth, we've been trying to get pregnant since we got engaged." the Architect said sadly.

She put her cup down and looked at a group of kids playing nosily in the nearby park.

"Arthur want's a baby and so do I, it's just not happening. I don't know why. I'm starting to get worried." She said

"Worried that you can't have babies?" Edwina said finishing her thought. Ariadne nodded.  
>"I'm scared I can't get pregnant." She whispered. "Were both young and healthy. It should have happened by now." She told her friend.<br>"The stress of the wedding. Then his Dad dieing, that can have a negative effect on the body." Edwina said. Knowledgeably. "I've read about this. If your really worried, then you and Arthur need to see a doctor here in New York. There are some excellent ones here."

"I hope that's all it is." Ariadne whispered.  
>"Just give it time. Don't rush it. It will happen when it happens." Edwina said comfortingly.<p>

Ariadne sighed and nodded her head. Feeling tears come to her eyes. The image of the little boy in the three piece suit making her empty womb flutter and hurt. Like a hunger she couldn't put a name to.

Suddenly ashamed of her tears she excused herself and when to the bathroom. Once hidden safely in a stall, she tore into the folder Edwina had brought.

She felt like an extractor, going through the mind of someone. Exploring their secrets. But she had to know.

Court documents. From 7 years ago. Years before she even met the Point Man. When he just met Cobb.

Back when Arthur would have still been in the military.

Arthur's last name all over them. Paternity suit. Child support payments made from Mr. Mcline's office. Finally a letter.

_Miss Lawson,_

_ I've spoken to my lawyer about the inconvenient situation we have all found ourselves in. He thinks, and I agree, that a monthly child support settlement will be more then enough to end this matter._

_ I now consider the issue closed. Please to not call or write myself or my son Arthur. He has a bright future ahead of him. I will not allow a woman of your low class to tarnish it. _

_ All inquires can be made through the family lawyer Mr. Mcline. _

_ Contact information below._

_Regards_

_(dictated but not read)_

Ariadne felt her breathing become hard and sharp as the writing became blurry. There was a child. _Arthur's_ child with this woman, Rebecca Lawson. His father had covered it up. Threw money at the problem. Made it go away.

Now, Arthur was covering it up form her. Why? She wouldn't have cared if he had a kid from a relationship before he had known her. But he had lied to her.

He had looked her in the eye and lied to her.

She felt herself burst into tears as she cradled the documents to her body.

~ When she finally came back out again she had cleaned her face and looked like she hadn't been upset at all.

"Eddie, I want to ask you if we can take a small trip out of the city." Ariadne asked.

"Sure." Edwina said. "But, I thought you wanted to see 'Cats'?" Edwina asked.

"We can do that after." Ariadne said. "I want to go to this address." Ariadne said passing the secretary Rebecca Lawson's address.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

**6 years ago...**

~ Arthur went into the Dragon's layer. Full of brave resolve. He would face this monster and win the day.

The old man was still formidable, despite his advancing years. His steel eyes biting and seemed to see inside the young man's soul. Arthur's heart had been crushed. All that was left now was a shell.

The soon to be Point Man had a career and a life away from this demon. There was nothing that the old man could do to him. Nothing he could threaten him with or take away. Or so he thought.

"How could you?" Arthur said when his father's personal secretary had left.

Father and son were alone.

"I assume your talking about Miss Lawson?" The Dragon said.

"Of course I'm talking about Becky! Who else would I be talking about?" Arthur said angrily.

"Son, this just shows you what she was like. All this is, is proof that she was only after money."

"Becky wasn't like that." Arthur said. His voice like stone.  
>"All women are like that!" The Dragon growled. Not liking to be contradicted. "Your own mother was like that. She got herself in trouble with you, I was enough of a fool to marry her." John grumbled. Shifting the papers on his desk.<p>

"You didn't deserve my mother." Arthur said. His voice hard and angry. A tone he never used with the old man before. "You don't deserve anyone."

The Dragon looked at his son.

"You arrogant little-" he started to say. Arthur interrupted him.

"Becky told me everything. How you would stop by her work. Turned on the charm. Seduced her."

Those last words tasted dirty in the younger man's mouth.

"Why... Why did you do it? To hurt me? You seduced the only girl I ever loved and got her pregnant. I show back up at her door after years apart and she's 5 months pregnant!_ By you!_"

Arthur fought back tears at the memory of his sweet Becky answering the door. He was dressed handsomely in his officer's uniform. Fully intending to sweep her off her feet. To live happily ever after with her. To forget how he had abandoned her and they could catch up on all the lost time.

His dreams dashed when he saw that protruding belly of hers. Knowing that after years apart, the baby could not be his.

Becky had cried. Telling him how his father had seemed so sorry to have lost contact with his only child. How she had been missing Arthur and been faithful to him since they were kids.

Her large chocolate eyes shining with regret.

"Tell me _why_?" Arthur said. "I haven't had anything to do with you since I was 16 years old. Why did you feel you had to take away the _one thing_ I loved?"  
>"Love?" John laughed. "If that girl had any feeling for you beyond your inheritance, she never would have jumped into bed with me. And she did Arthur, she was in my bed <em>many<em> times." The Dragon huffed.

The Point Man attacked. Punching and beating his own father. The old man was tall, like his son had become, but much stronger and denser in the body. Arthur held his mother's grace which made it easy for him to avoid his father's blows, but the Dragon was more then capable of absorbing the Point Man's punishment.

Arthur finally relaxed when he saw blood coming from his father's broken nose. All the hate and anger at the old man. The repressed anger over his mother. The coldness that was his home as a child. Now the love of his life. All stolen by this monster.

The Point Man adjusted his suit and held his aching hand as he made to leave.

"She signed a contract Arthur." The Dragon hissed. Spitting out blood. "She... she took a settlement under the condition that she never marry you or get involved with you again. She took the money, son. I did you a favor." He laughed. A bitter and evil laugh. "I did you a favor!"

~ Arthur was drunk. It felt good to be drunk. Numb to the world. His body felt warm and happy. He planned on getting drunk tomorrow and the day after that. He had driven himself out of the city all the way upstate. To a closed beach that his mother had taken him to as a child. He had loved it here.

He lit a bond fire to keep warm from the harsh November cold. He was burning all the photographs, letters and even the homemade sympathy card Becky had given him over years. So much of his life, burning in the pit.

He wanted them burned.

He could never love Becky again. Every time he thought of her, he saw her with his own father. She was tainted now. He could never forgive her for it.

He pulled out an unopened envelope. Labeled in his mother's script.

_My Darling Son,_

_ If your reading this, then your heart has been broken. Not just a heart ache, or unrequited love, but a real break. _

_ First of all, this is a very good thing. If your heart is broken, then it was capable of love. If it can love once, it can love again. _

_ I wish more then anything that you would not have to suffer, that if I could find a way to spare you from it, I would. But this will make you better. _

_ You were lucky enough to find love. If it wasn't love, it wouldn't hurt so much. _

_ I wish I could tell you you will find someone else, I can't say for sure if you will. _

_ Please, don't hate all women because of this. Remember your own mother broke a few hearts in her day. One day you might break a girls heart. Just remember how it felt today. Try to be gentle about it. _

_ Don't let this change you. Don't let it haunt you. Always give your heart away fearlessly. _

_Love always, _

_Mother. _

Arthur folded the letter back up.

'What a stupid piece of advice.' he thought before throwing her letter in the fire as well.

~ Mr. Dom Cobb came to pick him up from the beach around midnight. The Point Man was too drunk to even make sense when he called him.

Cobb and his wife Mal welcomed Arthur to their home, along with their new born daughter Phillipa. They cleaned him up and refused to allow him to drink himself to death. He became stronger again under their care. His heart hardening. Like ice that would never melt.

Arthur shared the holidays with them and never spoke about Becky again.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ The home of the mysterious Rebecca Lawson was pretty and petite. It had a certain charm about it that reminded Ariadne of an old lady's cottage.  
>"What are we doing here, Ari?" Edwina asked.<p>

Ariadne was looking at the house, transfixed. It was picturesque and neat. Even a mini van in the drive way.

"I'm not sure." The Architect admitted. She fully intended to go to the front door. Introduce herself as Arthur's wife. She wanted to see this secret woman. See this secret child. Her own lack of motherhood hurting her. The bitter thought that Arthur had a child with this woman made acid rise in her throat.

Both women were parked well away from the house when a generic black rental car pulled up in the driveway. The Point Man exiting. Never seeing the two of them parked close by. Spying.

"Oh!" Ariadne gasped. Her worse fears come true.  
>"Is that Arthur?" Edwina asked simply.<p>

"Yes. Yes, it's Arthur." Ariadne answered. Feeling her breath grow tight in her chest. He was seeing her. Seeing Rebecca Lawson. He was going to visit his love child and her mother. He was cheating on her.  
>"Maybe she's a friend of his Dad?" Edwina offered. Wanting to believe the best.<p>

Ariadne fumbled for her cell phone. Her hands shaking. She scrolled down until she found Arthur's number. She called him as the two women watched the Point Man being welcomed inside the house by a woman they couldn't make out.

"Ariadne?" Arthur's voice came on over the line. "This isn't a good time. Is everything alright?" He asked.  
>"Fine." Ariadne said trying to sound normal. "Eddie and I are still in the city. I was wanting to have lunch with you. Are you still at Mr. Mcline's?" She asked innocently.<p>

"Um yeah. I am. It's going to be awhile. I've already eaten." Arthur said. His voice casual. He was a horrible liar.

"That's okay. Maybe I'll come by later and we can see each other." She offered.

"No. Don't do that. Were going to be really busy. I'll see you tonight." He said trying to sound casual.

"Alright." Ariadne whispered. "I love you." She said sadly.  
>"I love you to." He said pleasantly before hanging up the phone.<p>

Ariadne burst into tears as Edwina tried to comfort her.

~ Inside the pleasant little gingerbread cottage Arthur and Becky stood in her tiny little living room.

"This is a nice place you have here." The Point Man said politely. Pocketing his cell phone. He had to hide what was happening for his Bride. She could never understand.

"Thank you." Becky said. The years had been kind to her. She looked like the same girl she always had been. Her hair still a honey blond. Her big eyes, still the color of chocolate.

"Arthur, I'm really glad you've come to see me." Becky said. A crooked smile tugging at her face. Reminding Arthur of what they once had.

"I didn't come to see you. I came to see Darcy." Arthur said coldly. "You and I were done a long time ago. I'm married now to a wonderful woman. I just wanted to see my half sister before I go back to Paris with my wife."

Becky nodded.

"Well, that's just like old times, isn't it? You leaving, me all alone." She sighed. A guilt trip at the ready. "I guess things don't really change, do they?"

"Don't start with that Becky." Arthur said. His tone, that of the Point Man's. Hard and edgy. "I'm not here to talk about ancient history. I'm past what happened with you and my father."

"Do you know why I was with John, Arthur?" Becky snapped.

The sweet girl with the shoe throwing faddish and the sympathetic ear gone.

"Because you left. You abandoned me for three years. I never loved anyone else but you and you just decided to nix our plans and do what you wanted. You didn't even ask me what I thought. No, you just joined the military and left me alone."

Arthur nodded.

"I'll own that." He said sadly. "I will. So you slept with my father and had his baby, because you missed me?" Arthur asked.

"Stop throwing that in my face!" Becky shouted.  
>"I'm not throwing anything in your face. I talked with Mcline. He showed me how you took a settlement to cut all contact with me. You took the money Becky! I actually could have forgiven you for all of this, but you took his money." Arthur felt his heart breaking again.<p>

"I had to! I was going to be alone in this world with a baby on the way! I knew you would never forgive me!" She cried.

For a moment, Arthur was tempted to hold her. She was his first love. His first kiss. His first time. There was a point in his life when he couldn't imagine living without her. Now...

"Becky..." Arthur said. Forcing his heart to harden. "I want to see Darcy." He said at last. "I want to see her now."

~ A swing set had been erected in the backyard. A lonely little girl, about 5 years old was sitting there. Not willing to move her feet to make it go.

"Darcy?" Arthur said gently.

The child looked up. She had tight little ringlets of honey blond hair. Arthur was disappointed to see his father's steel eyes looking out of the child's face. But the little girl lacked their father's evil. She looked a frightened, timid little thing. Her eyes only held the _shade_ of the Dragon. None of the old man's bite.

"My name is Arthur. I'm an old friend of your mom's." The Point Man said politely. He was always polite to women and girls. The little girl nodded. Her thin face looked pale in the afternoon light. Her scared eyes looked out at Arthur curiously.

"This is your swing set?" Arthur asked. Not knowing what to say to a child that age. Not remembering being a kid himself. She nodded. He sat on the opposing side. Trying to remember how to swing. How to be a kid again. He was never a child. Even when he was a child.

"I like your name. Darcy. I think I know why your mother named you that." Arthur said with a chuckle. Remembering the girl Becky was. How he had loved her then.

Darcy said nothing. The Point Man tried futilely to engage her in conversation. She didn't take the bait. Her gaze stayed on her shoes. Her head hung low. That was when Arthur saw it.

Poking out the color of her dress, all along the back of her neck and further. Deep, dark bruising.  
>"Darcy?" Arthur asked. "What happened to your neck? Who did that to you?" Arthur said not daring to touch the child. He knew her mother was watching them from the window.<p>

Darcy looked up and caught sight of Becky looking at them. Her frightened little face ducked down again.

**24 hours ago...**

~ "Now, there is the issue of Miss Rebecca Lawson and her child. Our office has handled the issue of child support-" Mcline was saying.

Arthur stiffened and readjusted his suit as he interrupted him.  
>"Ariadne." the Point Man said. "This must be boring to you. Why don't you go to a museum or something?" Arthur asked. His face was uncharacteristically nervous and jittery.<p>

She looked back at him worriedly.  
>"Now?" She asked.<br>"There is nothing here that will interest you. Just boring talk about business." Arthur said avoiding her eyes.

The architect looked at her new husband suspiciously but accepted when Mr. Mcline suggested she might have company to see the sights.

"She doesn't know?" Mcline asked once she was gone.  
>"No." Arthur said. "How could I tell her?"<p>

"She needs to know." Mcline said looking at the Point Man like a son who had disappointed him.

"None of this was my fault." Arthur said defensively.  
>"No one said anything about fault, Son." Mcline said. The old lawyer sighed. "I won't tell you how to run your own marriage. That's for you to figure out."<p>

He burped his lunch slightly as he brought out a folder.

"Now. 6 years ago, you told me under no circumstances did you want to know anything about Miss Lawson." Mcline stared to say.  
>"I still don't." Arthur said hotly. Readjusting his suit. "That's behind me. Becky got her settlement. Her child support. I'm married now. We've all moved on."<p>

"The situation has changed Arthur." Mcline said. "Your father is dead."

"My father never even saw the baby." Arthur scoffed. "Why should I?"

Mcline gave him a sad look. He took out a police report. Court documents. Large photographs.

A child, her face not easy to see because the focus of the photographs were the heavy bruising on her body.

"Miss Lawson said it was her live in boyfriend at the time. This happened when the girl, Darcy, was about 3. Police reports said she was beaten over a toilet training issue." Mcline said. "Miss Lawson served some time. She took parenting classes and was able to get the girl back in less then a few months." Mcline told him soberly. "Foster care being so over burdened."

Arthur's gaze was fixed on a thin little girl. Her face clearly showed hand prints from a blow. The Point Man swallowed.

"Are they _sure_ it was the boyfriend? Is he still around?" He asked. His voice horse.

"Not anymore. But she was pulled out of day care last week. When the teachers noticed more bruising." Mcline said. "They reported that the child doesn't speak, is too thin, and seems withdrawn. They spoke to Miss Lawson who became enraged and pulled her daughter out."

"Where... where dose Becky live?" Arthur asked.  
>"Moved, no forwarding address." Mcline said.<br>"Her child support has to go to somewhere." Arthur said. His breathing rapid. Mcline smiled.

"That's more like it." The old lawyer said. "I've already engaged a privet detective to find them." He showed the Point Man an address. "If you go over there and find any physical evidence of abuse, call me and we can set things in work to take custody. Don't leave the girl alone with the mother."

"I hope this is all just a big misunderstanding." Arthur sighed. Feeling a burden fall on him. "I can't imagine Becky doing this."

The Point Man's mind wandered over to his wife. How could he explain this to her?


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Arthur was drunk. _Very_ drunk. He had stopped off at a liquor store and decided to use his preferred means of forgetting Becky.

The day had not been pleasant. He called Mcline's office right there in the backyard. What ensued was police showing up. Becky yelling and screaming. Arthur shouting at the girl he once promised to love forever. Darcy crying as the Point Man held her.

The little girl was taken to the hospital. Doctors said there was old and new bruises. That the ones on her neck looked like she had been thrown against a wall.

Arthur had stayed with the child all during her exam. She never said a word. Never cried out for her mother. Never cried out at all. Just looked out at nothing. Their father's steel eyes, frightened and lost.

She was placed under emergency care of the state for the night. Mcline was moving heaven and earth to get Darcy in her half-brother's custody by morning. No one wanted the child to spend another night in the care of strangers.

The Point Man dully registered that his wife was not home yet. It was past 10pm and he wondered where she was. He didn't think to much of it. His gaze fixed solely on a nice, well made teddy bear he planed to present to Darcy in the morning.

There was a click in the door as Ariadne came into the room. She saw her husband, leaning back in his chair. His face, hair and clothing, disheveled and wrinkled. A certain smell in the air. He had been drinking.  
>"Arthur?" She called. He tore his eyes off the bear and looked at his Bride.<br>"Your home." He said pleasantly. His mind numb to the world.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her. "What do you think of that bear?" He asked. His mood happy. "I got it a F.O.A Schwartz. I don't know, do you think a kid would like it?"

Ariadne glanced at the bear. Her heart filled with envy.

"Arthur we need to talk." She told him. Pulling free papers from her bag.

"Yes we do." He said. His voice merry and joyful. He sat up straighter and looked at his wife. A smile on his face.

"Arthur, I know about Rebecca Lawson. I know you had a relationship with her and that you have a child with her. That you lied to me about it. That you went to see her today... and that you lied about that to." Ariadne said.

Her words rushing out of her. Her heart pounding out of her chest. She hoped her courage would not fail her now.

"We've only been married a few weeks now. I understand if you want to be with this woman. I've drawn up an annulment. I don't want anything from you. I don't want your money, or anything else. I'm giving you a way out." She told him.

The Point Man snatched the papers from her hand and pulled a pen off the desk. He made and untidy scrawl of a signature and threw the annulment papers on the desk.

"Well, that is just the icing on the cake." He added raising the bottle to her before drinking again. "Cheers." He said darkly before taking a swing.

She could now see how red his eyes were.

"Arthur... what's happened?" She asked. Sensing something was terribly wrong.

"I should have told you, right away, about Becky. I didn't know how. I'm sorry." He said. His normally composed self looked tangled and worn down. He took a deep breath.

"Becky and I were childhood sweethearts. You know the type. All through high school. She was my first... everything." Arthur explained.

His eyes not focused on her. But on dead space. Like Darcy's gaze had been in the ER.

Ariadne listened as her husband continued.

"She was there for me after my mother died. She was my best friend. I loved her very much. We made plans to get married after college but I joined the military." He laughed. "She was so angry. For a long time, she was mad."

He sat down his bottle and looked at his wife.

"I hadn't seen her in _years_. I came back to New York, I was going to ask her to marry me. She opened the door..." Arthur made a movement over his abdomen to indicate a large belly. Heavy with child.

The Point Man sighed, then smiled. A crazed smile over something only he found funny.  
>"But it get's even better. She tells me that she had been having an affair with my own father." Arthur said with a drunken grin. The whole thing was laughable now. "That she missed me and felt betrayed by me and he was nice to her." He laughed again.<br>"So, I now have a half sister by my ex girlfriend and I didn't know how to explain it to you. It's a bit of a Greek tragedy thing isn't it? Or... a _really_ bad day time T.V. I can't decide yet." The Point Man suppressed a laugh.

"Arthur..." Ariadne said. At a loss for words.

"I went to see them today. Not because I wanted Becky back. I can't even look at her. Even after all this time, I can't_ stand_ to look at her." He mumbled. "Mcline said that there were... abuse issues. I went to the house to check on the kid, Darcy. My half-sister's name is Darcy." He rambled.

Ariadne felt her eyes well up slightly.  
>"The little girl, God you can't imagine how scared she looks. All the time. She had these bruises on her." Arthur said numbly. Moving his hand to his back. "It seems she had been under investigation for years. Never ever saw that side of Becky. Never thought she would hurt her own child." He said sadly. "I told Mcline, a long time ago, not to involve me with anything to do with Becky. I cut ties to her and my father. I was so angry. If I hadn't done that... this might not have happened to her." He sighed. Looking ashamed of himself. "I called the police. My lawyers. Becky was arrested. Darcy is in foster care for the night, I go before the judge tomorrow to get custody. Now... tell me what you think of this <em>God<em> _Damn_ bear?" He growled finally growing angry. Letting lose eyes on her that were reminiscent of his father's biting gaze.  
>"Arthur." Ariadne said swallowing hard. "I... I'm sorry." she said tears falling down out of her eyes. "I didn't even think about... I thought..." She stammered.<br>"Do you not want to be married to me anymore?" He asked. His gaze steady. Her fingers were itching to take back those stupid papers she had Edwina draw up. Cursing herself for jumping to conclusions.

"I..." She gaped at him.  
>"I'll give you any kind of settlement you want. Sign anything you want. I know that this changes everything. I know you wanted kids of our own. I know taking care of a traumatized 5 year old was not apart of <em>our<em> plan. Darcy... I can't just walk away. I can't leave her in foster care." He said. He suddenly seemed very sober.

She was nodding.

"You want to take her back to Paris?" She asked.

"I have to. She has no other family left. My father, never even _saw _his daughter. What he did, he did to spite me. To hurt me. It worked. I never her saw till today. I can't leave her here alone." He explained. His voice sad. Tired.

Ariadne's hands went to the papers on the desk as Arthur watched. Trembling, she tore them slowly apart.

"I was just so angry that you lied. You could have told me. Told me the truth. You _should_ have just told me." She said. "I'm sorry, I..." She couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry to." He was crying as he embraced her.

~ The Dawn came, as it always did. The Point Man had sobered up quickly after a night with his wife. All secrets out on the table.

It was a simple matter in family court. Becky was in jail and had signed away her rights to Arthur. The Point Man offering her a generous settlement to do so. The judge barely took fifteen minuets to decide that custody should go to Darcy's only living relative. Her half-brother. He ruled that since Arthur and Ariadne were married and with a stable home and income, they would be best.

They were nervous as they waited for the social worker to bring the child out. Darcy seemed so haunted. So thin and pale. She had big scared eyes that belong to their father. Her blond hair thick from a mass of tight curls. He thin little hands taking the wonderful bear Arthur gave her. Her eyes brightened at the sight of it. She said nothing as she hugged the stuffed animal.

For the next few days, Arthur and Ariadne had to make the rapid adjustment of becoming parents to a emotional 5 year old. Darcy was too quite and skittish. She clung to Ariadne like a life raft. Clutching tightly the bear her brother had given her.

Arthur insisted Darcy have new everything. Clothes and toys. He wanted nothing left from the child's life before.

Their business finally concluded in New York, the new family made the trip back home to Paris. Edwina giving her friend a tearful goodbye.  
>"You'll come to see me in the summer." Ariadne laughed. "I can show you the museums in Paris. We'll have so much fun. I promise." She said as Edwina cried.<p>

Ariadne turned to see the touching sight of Arthur, holding Darcy's little hand as they waited for the plane. The little girl warming up to him. Her cherished bear held fast in her other hand.

**I've changed the rating to M because I've decided to put erotica in. I felt at first this story didn't need it. But I think it dose now.**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Darcy was a quiet child. Even weeks after landing in Paris with her new family she stayed mute and thoughtful. This suited the Point Man just fine although it worried the Architect.

Cobb and Eames were told about the interesting turn of events in New York. The Extractor and Forger respectful of the delicate nature of the situation. Keeping their distance until the family was ready.

Arthur had a fierce protectiveness about Darcy that Ariadne had never seen in him before. He took the time to teach her to tie her shoes. He didn't know that his wife was watching them.

"We always have to dress nicely, Darcy." He told her gently.

The little girl looking up him with her big, trusting eyes. She remained silent as he went on.

"We have to look nice and _act_ nice. We have to set a good example." He would tell her. His voice benevolent and patient. Like he spoke to Ariadne when they first started working together.

The Architect smiled as the little girl nodded. A ghost of a smile touching the child's face.

Arthur had a decorator come in and do the child's room. A perfect girls room, with murals of fairies on the walls.  
>"Your spoiling her." Ariadne chastised him pleasantly when she saw the room. Darcy playing happily and silently with her dolls. Her bear close by.<p>

"Am not." Arthur said. Offended.

~ Darcy still had night terrors. Screams that would echo through the family's home and wake them. Ariadne would go to her. Tell the little girl she wasn't mad she wet the bed. The Architect would change her sheets and replace them. Give Darcy a bubble bath and put her back to bed. Kissing her goodnight, holding her till she fell back asleep. The child was calmer now.

Eventually, the nightmares would stop.

Eventually Darcy would talk.

Nothing more then a few words. Like a toddler's first words. She was afraid of her own voice in the beginning. Even though she was at the age a child should start school, Ariadne had decided to home school for awhile. Both new parents feeling she wasn't ready to be exposed to the harshness of other children.

There was a contentedness about them now as they fell into a routine where they were up in the morning. Giving Darcy breakfast and taking her to the park to play.

The emptiness in Ariadne's womb felt satiated somehow. With this precious child around her. A child who needed her intensely. She felt that aching need cease. She was calmer.

She kept finding herself increasingly attracted to her husband as she watched him with Darcy. How he defended her. Cared for her. Not because she was his sister or his ex's child. But because he honestly cared for Darcy.

It was a strange feeling. Her husband, who she already loved as much as she thought possible. Seeing him this way. As if looking at a different man. Liking what she saw.

'Why was a good father suddenly so sexy?' She thought as she watched Arthur pour cereal for Darcy. Talking to her. Keeping a watchful eye on her.

As newlyweds, they would normally have made love at any time of the day, but now, they had to wait till Darcy was sleeping. Grateful that she had started sleeping through the night.

~ Arthur was reading as normal. His mind lost in his laptop. A new extraction job.

Ariadne was ready to jump our of her own skin with wanting him. They had both been so busy with Darcy and her needs to be together intimately. Ariadne had been woefully neglected.

She was standing in their massive closet when the feeling would no longer be denied.

"Arthur?" She called out. Her voice urgent. Dutifully, her husband left their warm bed and went to her.  
>"What is it?" He said breathlessly as he arrived at their closet. Stopping short when he saw his wife naked. Her lovely pale skin. Delicate curves and slight body her knew so well.<br>"This is a surprise." He smiled. A blush coming over him.

"I've been missing you." She said shyly. Happy to see his eyes grazing over her body. Drinking her in.  
>"I've missed you to." He whispered. Reaching out for her. Almost afraid to touch her. Like she was a dream. One that would collapse if he tried to make it real.<p>

She was in his arms then. The lovely smell of his clothing and cologne enhancing her want for him. He was burying his nose in her hair as he easily lifted her up. Caring her to their bed.

She wanted him to ravish her. Wanted him to take her with that reckless abandonment that she secretly loved. She was always afraid to admit that she wanted that primal animal in her bed. The way he was wasn't polite. The way he used her body and forced her to climax. It was liberating.

"I love you." He was whispering as he laid her down in their comfortable bed.

She watched him undress. Her head swimming and her cheeks flushed red. Her mind alive with the memory of this man caring for Darcy as though the child were his own. They way he resolutely fought for custody, the way he made her breakfast... and...

"Oh." She moaned softly. Not realizing her hands and wandered between her legs. Stroking herself roughly. Pulling at her breasts and nipples till her toes curled. She was half ashamed and embarrassed to find herself already wet. Her naked desire clearly evident to him. Her self abuse continuing till her husband pulled her hands away.  
>"That's my job." He growled as he came back to her. His body heat making a sinful contact with hers. Their flesh melding into one another's. Ariadne gasping at the wonderful feel of skin on skin. She was excited by him. Excited by everything about him. His smell, the way his body fit so perfectly on top of hers, his harness growing for her. Wanting her.<p>

He was kissing her. In the familiar way that she liked. Attacking her ears and neck. Her lips. Leaving them tingling. Her body on fire as she was bucking her hips up to him. Wanting him to stop his sadistic torture and thrust himself into her.

"Arthur!" She squealed as his hot breath roamed once more over her ear. Eliciting a shock wave of endorphins that rippled all the way to her toes. Making her sex spasm and grow even more starved for his attentions.

She was hitting him with her feeble strength as he refused to relent. Refused to give into her. Denying her what she wanted. Teasing her

The Point Man grew tired of her blows, nothing but a nuisance to him, and held her down. He knew how much she loved that. How hard she fought to deny it. Yet, the moment her arms went above her head, her body became alive. Her hips bucking upward wildly. Like a horse he was about to break. Her breasts, beautiful and delicate, moving with her body. Her skin hot from her blood racing in her vines.

She looked up at him with a mixture of lust and contemptuous rage. Her desire neglected and manic. She was gasping and moaning as he kept his erection hovering over her soaking wet sex. A sadistic part of him enjoying her suffering.

"Arthur!" She moaned again. Her voice clearly in need. Agonized by her husband's torture.

Arthur was only a man. Incapable of denying a woman. Especially not one he cherished so dearly. Who held his heart so easily. Who's body he wanted. Who's needs he wanted to fulfill.

He easily thrust himself into her body. All the way to her womb. She gasped and her body became ridged as he kept himself in as deep as he could. Loving the fact she was impaled upon him, helpless. Seeing his shaft enter her. Watching his largeness disappear into her small body.

Her opening was sensitive and hot as his skin made contact. Causing her to lose control. Her hips moving and squirming under him. Her helpless squeals and moans of pleasure.

He watched her eagerly. Her body writhing and lost under his power.

His shaft pulsing and throbbing under the tight wetness of her passage. Her inner walls fitting around him like a glove. He was finding it difficult to breath. Difficult to think. His whole world centered around her. Around his true love.

He rode her. Still holding her arms down as his lips met hers. His shaft never fulling leaving the inside of her body as she cradled him lovingly in her.

This was heaven, this was perfection. He took in everything about her. The smell of her hair. The way her lips felt on his. Her big eyes looking up at him, lustful and innocent all at once. How he loved her.

She was such a good mother to Darcy. She was so kind to that poor child, it made his heart ache to see how Darcy responded to the Architect. It made his need to put her with child far more vicious. His desire to have her belly heavy with life. _His_ child. A sign of his power.

His pumping increased at the thought. As the feel of her inner walls started climaxing around him. Her passage growing tighter with her orgasm.

She was screaming that she loved him as he felt himself fall into his own orgasm. His body riding hers as he let loose his life force inside her.

He realized his was grunting like an animal as he finally fell on top of her. Releasing her hands and arms. She held him as their breathing slowed.

"Ariadne..." he moaned softly as she was kissing him. He was spent and exhausted. "I..." He tried to string his thoughts together. His brain felt useless.

"I know." She whispered back.

Her small fingers tracing little patterns on his sweaty back. Her womb felt full and appeased. Her sex still alive from his work. Still yearning. Her husbands large hands roaming over her wet folds. Stroking her sensitive bud. Making her moan loudly. Her body moving unwillingly. Forcing her to climax again. And again.

"Arthur." She breathed. Her hips moving wildly. Trying to move his hands off her. "Please!"

He laughed and kissed her.

"Alright." Her said relenting. Allowing her to rest.

To fall into blissful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ Arthur's decision to buy this home had been fortuitous. For a long time Ariadne had wondered how it would ever be filled. The big rooms seemed empty and museum like when it was just the two of them. Almost creepy at night. Now, they wondered if they might need to get a _bigger _place.

~ Edwina had moved form New York to Paris. With Arthur running his father's business from abroad, he needed the help she provided. The Point Man hated the time that managing a large company took away from his family and his chosen work in dream extraction. He mostly sent a proxy but it still required hours of work. Most of which Edwina capably managed.

The nervous young spinster felt safe in the city living with them. She elected one of the servants rooms and made her nest there. Her neat little office right next door. This was more convent to Arthur and Ariadne. To always have another pair of helping hands.

~ Darcy was coloring. Her new favorite hobby. The Architect sat on the sofa as she happily gazed at the child. The little girl had blossomed these past few months. Her smile so much easier now to coax out of her. She had lost her front teeth, giving her and wonderful little grin.

"Who are you drawing now, Darcy?" Ariadne asked as she kept her feet elevated on the coffee table.

"Phillipa and James." Darcy said. Her voice and inflections just like the Architect. Despite her natural mother being Becky, the child was oddly enough starting to resemble Ariadne.

"Did you have fun with them today?" the Architect asked running a hand affectionately over her own large belly.

Darcy looked up at her and nodded. Her gray eyes bright and happy. Looking like Ariadne when she smiled.

A flutter of a kick made it self know in Ariadne's belly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Darcy! The baby's kicking again." Ariadne said in an over excited way that got the child's attention. Darcy was fascinated by the whole aspect of there being a person inside of the Architect. She swept her curly blond hair aside and placed her ear to Ariadne's belly.

"Feel him?" Ariadne asked. Darcy giggled.  
>"Does it hurt when he kicks?" She asked. Keeping her ear to the Architects abdomen.<br>"No." Ariadne said contentedly. Her fingers running over the child's hair. Smoothing out the endless tangles.

The front door slammed and Arthur was home. Darcy sat up and peered over the Architect to see him.

"Papa!" She cried out.

Arthur and Ariadne had pondered long and hard over what would be best for the child to call them. They were not her blood parents and felt it would be wrong to force the little girl to call them so. Arthur was her half brother, but the idea of Darcy calling him by his first name would have caused people to speculate about them.

In the end, the decision had been Darcy's. While playing with other children in the park, she noticed what they called there own parents. There was a Papa and a Mama. The two always went together. Everyone else had this stead fast pair, she believed that Arthur and Ariadne's were hers. The couple did not dispute it. It seemed to fit. Especially now that they were going to have their own baby. Eventually, they would explain to Darcy the truth. About who she really was and why she no longer lived with her natural mother and who her real father was.  
>"Hello Darcy." Arthur said happily looking over 'his girls'. Ariadne was smiling pleasantly as she held the little girl on her lap.<p>

The Point Man's ice like heart melted at the sight of them. This contented life he had now. How easy it was sometimes. How simple.

He came and sat beside his wife. Giving her a soft kiss before looking at his baby sister and chuckling.

"Who's in there Darcy?" He asked as her ear was still pressed to Ariadne's ever growing belly.

"I don't know." Darcy said with a giggle.

Her laugh was exactly like his.

"Someone." She told him finally. Her sweet smile coming back out. Showing off her two missing front teeth.

"Well, when is someone gonna come out?" Arthur asked. Playing along. His arms wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders.  
>"I don't know." Darcy said with her infectious grin. "Soon." She finally decided.<br>"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Ariadne asked. Her bet with Arthur on the gender they wanted kept secret.

"James wants the baby to be a boy like him." Darcy told him.

"Oh?" Arthur said. An eyebrow raised.

"Yes. He says Phillipa and I are mean to him. But he bothers us all the time." Darcy said defensively.

Ariadne tried to repress a smile. Tried not to let Arthur see. She felt the baby was going to be a boy but refused to giver her husband the satisfaction of knowing she was carrying his son.

He would have been too proud. Too pleased. As a wife, she couldn't let him be that happy.

For her part. Ariadne was proud to be pregnant with his child. Her love for him was so strong. She felt her heart race whenever she saw him, and she felt very pleased to be having his child. Guarding his legacy within her.

Her body had finally relaxed with Darcy around. Falling easily into motherhood had allowed her womb to open fully and become rich with new life.

The young family was away form the haunts and specters of the past. They were starting new.

"Cobb and the kids will be over later for dinner." Ariadne said as her husband helped her up.

"That's nice." He said.

"Eddie to." She added

"Fair enough." Arthur said. Darcy going back to her coloring.

"So are Eames and Sadie." She said finally. Arthur looked like he had just been told Christmas was canceled.

"Do we have to have them here?" He asked. "They always fight and she smells like a whore house." He complied. His voice like a petulant child.

"Arthur, language." Ariadne scolded. Casting a look at Darcy. Still coloring. She held her heavy belly close and continued.

"Sadie rang me up today. She says she and Eames have news." the Architect told him.

_My Baby,_

_ Your a father now. You know the intense, instant love of seeing your child come into this world. It's so wonderful and unconditional. No one can understand it unless, they have children of their own._

_ I remember when you were born. I thought your little face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I believed no mother ever loved her baby more then I did. _

_ You were such a good baby to. You and I had this instant agreement. We understood that I would always be there. _

_ I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep to our bargain. But I know, I am certain, that you will be and exceptional father. Even as a child yourself I felt it would be a waste for you not to be a father. My great sorrow is not being there to see my beautiful grandchildren. _

_ Children and grandchildren are so natural. A gift. They are the promise that our life will endure after our own death. _

_ Guard that gift with your life. Protect them and be a better father then yours was. _

_ Teach your children all that I have taught you. Tell them about me. That way my own life will endure. _

_All my love forever,_

_Mother_

~ End ~

** I think there is nothing more sexy then a man who is a good parent to a child. Especially a child that needs him or is particularly helpless. It's easy to love your own kids, but to care for a child like Darcy and with the history, it's a hard thing. **

** I actually have friends who had trouble conceiving and adopted, only to get pregnant a few months later. It is a real thing. **

** I have an idea to continue with the mistress of the maze series I've got going. People really responded well to the Red Queen. But I'm not sure what I'll do yet. **


End file.
